What if
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* What if Juuri and Haruka didn't die and Yuuki and Kaname went to cross academy together and encountered the Kiryu twins? Is being re-written.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning unfolds

**What if**

**A/N: **Okay, like I said I would update, so here I am, updating! Tell me how it is, is it better? Is it worse? Read and review!

**Chapter 1: The beginning unfolds.**

**Normal POV**

If Kaname-onii-sama is with me, no matter what, happens, I'll be okay. Even scary dreams... Lately... I've had these scary dreams... Crimson and blue, different color eyes that were staring at me for a long time..." As the words escaped the five year old Yuuki Kuran's lips, Kaname Kuran's eyes went wide as he was holding the five year old in an embrace.

Kaname's Head whipped around to look at his parents, Juuri and Haruka Kuran.

Juuri and Haruka were standing up already getting ready to leave the underground room.

"Kaname, look after Yuuki." Juuri said, as calmly as she could, no matter how much she was afraid for her daughter at the moment. Kaname nodded at her.

Haruka came over to Yuuki and said "Don't worry Yuuki. I'll protect you." Just before leaving the room.

Yuuki didn't know what was happening, so she just grabbed Kaname's shirt.

* * *

Juuri and Haruka rushed up the the first floor to the mansion the lived in before looking at each other before going up to the second floor.

"Be careful Haruka." Juuri said, giving Haruka a thoughtful glance.

"I know." Haruka said, in his calming voice. "You have to be careful too."

"I know." Juuri repeated her husbands words.

She had a worried look on her face as she headed for the stairs to the second floor of the house.

Haruka did the same.

Juuri and Haruka walked up the stairs up to the second floor.

The reached the balcony that was facing the front of the house.

Surely enough, in front of the house with other vampires surrounding him, was Rido Kuran.

"Onii-Sama." Haruka said, once he and Juuri were outside.

"I see you are hiding something precious once again." Rido said with a smirk on his face. "I've come to take your princess." He finished.

Juuri felt anger pulse though her. "YOU B*****D! AGAIN MY CHILD!" She said in anger.

"Juuri, calm down." Haruka said, holding her back from attacking their brother.

Juuri took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"You should go to Yuuki and Kaname, I'll fight him." Haruka said, taking Juuri's hands.

"But Haruka- Fine." Juuri said, when she saw Haruka's face.

"Go. Run." Haruka said, giving Juuri a half hearted smile.

Juuri nodded and left

She went to the underground room where Kaname and Yuuki were in.

"Kaname, Yuuki." Juuri said in her gentell voice.

"Mother! Where's father!" Yuuki said, going up to grab the helm of Juuri's dress.

"He will be back, don't worry Yuuki." Juuri said, picking up the young child.

"Really?" Yuuki said, allowing her mother to hold her.

"Yes, but we must go somewhere for now."Juuri said, walking to where Kaname was.

"Mother..." He said, as if she knew what he was trying to say.

"No, Kaname. Stay with us." Juuri said, grabbing his hand so he could stand up.

"I see..." Kaname said, with a small glint of anger in his eyes.

He stood up and went with Juuri to the secret underground passage.

They could of been walking for minutes or hours but they didn't stop.

Suddenly Kaname stopped. "Mother! The fights over."

"It's over? Are you sure?" Juuri said, holding the slumbering Yuuki in her arms.

"Yes, I'm not sure who's won though." Kaname said, looking back the way they went.

"It's Haruka. It has to be." Juuri said, bouncing Yuuki up and down in her arms.

"Hopefully." Kaname said, putting a hand though his hair. "Should we stay to see?"

* * *

"Haruka, your a fool. You think you can kill me with that. Your just lucky that the sword didn't touch your head or heart." Rido said, Looking at the Hunter weapon that he used on Haruka, but was now being used on him.

A sword was jutted into Rido, but it was not touching his heart.

"I am lucky, but this is the end Onii-sama." Haruka said, slashing though Rido.

"I won't die this easily! THIS ISN'T THE END!" Rido yelled as he turned into dust.

"I know." Haruka said, as the dust blew away in the wind. _'It isn't up to me.'_ He thought.

Suddenly, he felt a sting of pain go though his chest.

"Damn." He said, as he saw blood seep into his clothes.

He grabbed the wound and crouched down, waiting for it to heal.

Once it was healed; not completely, but it would do for now, he got up and went back inside the mansion.

He walked all the ways to the underground room to see no one in the room.

_'So they took the underground passage.' _He thought, looking at the hidden door.

He opened the door and entered the secret passage.

After walking for what could of been 30 minutes he saw Juuri and Kaname in the distance.

After walking a bit closer he called out, "Juuri." Knowing she would hear him.

"Haruka!" She said, holding a now awake Yuuki.

"Father!" Yuuki cried in joy.

"Father." Kaname said, looking at the blood on Haruka's shirt.

"What happened Haruka?" juuri said, coming closer to Haruka holding Yuuki who was trying to reach out to Haruka.

"Um, not much, but I will explain later, let's go back home." He said, holding out his arms for Yuuki.

Juuri handed over Yuuki who clung onto Haruka as if her life deepened on it.

Haruka chuckled and held Yuuki in his arms.

* * *

**Time:** 10:42.

**Listening to:** Unfaithful by Rihanna.

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I said I would update this on Saturday, I just didn't say what time. So how did you guys like the re-write? I think that it is really good! As you can see I deleted the original chapter and replaced it with this! So hwo did you guys like this? It's better isn't it? I'll update soon enough, I am estimating maybe **Wednesday or Tuesday, if not Thursday**... Please Review!

-Usuilove21


	2. Chapter 2: Revalations

**What If.**

**A/N: **Hey... I know, I know. You guys hate me now. I should of kept to my promise to update it at the time I said I would… But now you guys get a chapter now! It's better than even later, no? So enjoy and review!

Chapter 2: Revalations.

Juuri, Haruka, Kaname and Yuuki were all going back to the underground room in the Kuran manor. Haruka was holding onto Yuuki, while she was holding onto his neck. Juuri and Kaname were walking next to each other right behind Haruka and Yuuki. Once they were in the underground room, Haruka bent down to put Yuuki on the couch, but her arms wouldn't get off from around his neck.

Haruka chuckeled and said, "Yuuki, I'm only going to put you down for a second." Haruka looked down at Yuuki, who's head was leaning on Haruka's shoulder, sleeping.

_ 'So she fell asleep.'_ He thought putting a hand on her head.

"Haruka, give her to me, you still need to heal." Juuri said, touching Haruka's shoulder, with a light smile on her face.

"Okay. Here, but I'll take her back afterwards." Haruka said, taking his young daughters arms away from his neck and handed her to his wife(**A/N:** /sister. Yes, this was nessasary.) He started to look around the room.

"Where did Kaname go?" He asked, looking at Juuri, who was gently petting Yuuki's head.

"I'm right here." Kaname said in the doorway. "I thought that I should get you a new shirt to wear." Kaname walked over to give Haruka the new shirt.

"Thank you, Kaname." Haruka said, with a gentle smile on his face as he started to undo the shirt buttons on his blood stained shirt.

When Juuri saw his chest she stood up and shook Haruka with her free hand.

"What's that?" She said, pointing toba rather large scar that was on Haruka's stomach, all the way to his stomach.

He looked down at the scar and touched it lightly. "Rido hit me with a hunters weapon. But he missed my heart thankfully." (**A/N:** Thank god!) Haruka said, lightly moving Juuri's hand to put his other arm from his shirt, when h buttoned the new shirt he kissed Juuri's hand before talking again.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that won't heal." He said when he saw Juuri's worried face. He gently took Yuuki out of Juuri's grip before sitting down on the recliner.

"I need to tell you about what happened with Rido…" Haruka said, gently cradling Yuuki into his arms.

"What did he say to you?" Juuri said, a light scowl gracing her features.

"He told me that this wasn't over and he would be back. If that's the truth, Yuuki may be in more danger than she was this time." Haruka said, looking at his sleeping daughter. They were all in silence as they looked at the sleeping girl.

"I won't let that happen..." Kaname said, his hands intertwined. Juuri looked at him and got a smile on her face.

"I'm glad we think the same thing." She said, smiling at her oldest child. Kaname had a very light smile on his face as he nodded his head.

"We all think the same thing. So we will all protect her with our lives?" Haruka said, closing his eyes.

"Exactly." Juuri said, nodding.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short. But it's important, it shows their resolve. Believe me, I don't know when I'll update next, I'm not givving any promisses, but I will try to update later today.


	3. Chapter 3: Making desions

**What If.**

**A/N: **What can I say, I'm a lair... I suck at updating...

**Listening to:** Yuuwaku by Glay. (Karen... Hehe...)

**Chapter 3:** Making **desions**

A week had passed since Rido attacked them, and the remaining Kuran's were back to doing what they were doing before he attacked.

"Haruka are you sure that it'll be okay to do this?" Juuri asked Haruka as they walked from the mansion to the underground room.

"Yes, it should be fine. The council won't come and bother us as of now. And Rido needs time to regenerate; I'll give that around ten or eleven years to happen... We'll need to show her these things sooner or later, right?" Haruka said, looking at Juuri as he walked with her.

"You have a point. But what if they **do** go after her just like Rido did?" Juuri asked, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

After thinking it over for a second, Haruka said, "Then we'll just have to fight them off once more."

"Haruka..." Juuri said, blinking. She slowly got a smile on her face as they walked throught the underground passage way, going to the secret room. "Your absolutely right."

Haruka didn't say anything else, he just gave Juuri a gentle smile.

Shortly they got to the secret room, where they saw Yuuki sitting on Kaname's lap as he read her a book.

"Yuuki, Kaname." Juuri said, smiling even more at the sight.

"Mother!" Yuuki said, crawling out of Kaname's lap, only to run to Juuri's leg.

Juuri laughed slightly before picking up her young daughter.

"Hi Yuuki." Juuri said, hugging her daughter close to her body.

"Is something wrong mother?" Yuuki said, touching her mothers face.

"Yes, everything is fine Yuuki. Your father and I just want to show you something." Juuri said, walking closer to the door.

"Father..." Kaname muttered to Haruka, who gave him a gentle smile.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked, putting a finger to her mouth.

"You'll see." Juuri said, looking behind her slightly to see Kaname and Haruka following her.

It took about five minutes for them to get to the top floor of the Kuran mansion.

Juuri set Yuuki down on the floor as the little girl looked around the room in awe.

"Mother, what is this?" The small child asked. still looking around the large room.

"This is the first floor of the mansion, Yuuki." Haruka said, bending down to eye-level with the small child.

"First... Floor?" Yuuki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes," Juuri started. "this is the first floor. You were on the bottom floor. But you will be able to stay up here now. Would you like that."

Yuuki nodded her head furiously before saying, "Yes!" much to the amusement of Juuri, Haruka, and Kaname.

"That's good!" Juuri said, picking up Yuuki. "Now how would you like to have a tour of the mansion."

* * *

**-Five Days Later-**

Five days passed from the time when they showed Yuuki the whole mansion and Yuuki was growing more accustomed to living in the huge house.

"Mother!" Yuuki called, running through the hallways of the Kuran Manor to tug at her mothers skirt.

"Yuuki," Juuri said picking the young girl up. "I thought I told you not to run in the hallways?"

"I'm sorry Mother." Yuuki said, wrapping her arms around her mothers neck. "But Father wanted me to tell you to come to the P-par-lor"

Jurri chuckled and held Yuuki close to her as she walked to the parlor with Yuuki still in her arms.

When they got there, they saw Kaname with a flustered look on his face, while Haruka was calm.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Juuri asked, letting Yuuki run out of her arms and into Kaname's lap.

Kaname broke out of whatever trance he was in and he caressed Yuuki's face and hair gently, making have a slightly confused look on her young face, but she leaned into his hand.

"The council found out about Yuuki." Haruka said, eyebrows slightly furrowing.

Jurri blinked and said, "Already? But it's only about two weeks?"

"That's more than enough time... but luckily they_ promised_ not to do _anything_." Haruka said, pausing to stand up. "But they have their conditions."

Juuri walked up to him and touched his shoulder and said, "What conditions?"

Haruka looked at her and sighed. "They demand that we bring her to the upcoming Vampire ball."

* * *

**Listening to:** Tsubasa by Heidi.

**A/N:** okay.. I am horrible... I say i am going to update, but I don't.. I feel really bad...

OMG! This story is almost a year old! UGH! Another reason why I suck!

I'll probably update by the anniversary (10-20-10)... Hopefully...

My writing skills suck today...

Next chapter: Vampire Ball.

XOXO,

usuilove21 (10-2-10)


	4. Chapter 4: Vampire Ball Part 1

**What If.**

**A/N:**Yo... Said I would update, and here I am! With a new scedule in tow! I will now be updating this every two weeks! Better than never, right? Haha... This story has been out for almost a year. Meaning that one year ago Wendsday, it'll be exactly a year! I am a erson who pays attention to that! Hahaha!... So this is the chapter to celebrate that! It's short though...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vampire Ball. Part 1.**

Sighing as she watched her young daughter climb into the private car, Jurri brought a hand to her face. The council just had to find out about Yuuki this fast. And now they wanted them to bring Yuuki in front of other vampires that would do anything for the purebloods blood. It was sickening.

Reluctantly following Yuuki in the car, Jurri saw Yuuki sit on Kaname's lap as he had a worried look on his face.

'He's probably thinking the same as me...' she thought, taking a seat across from the two.

Haruka got in next and sat next to Jurri.

"Yuuki," Jurri started. "Are you going to stay on Kaname's lap for the whole ride? You should take a nap while we're in the car, it's too early for you too wake up."

Yuuki looked slightly hesitant. "I-I'm not tired." She said, slurred.

"You slurring is telling me other wise." Haruka said, smiling at his young daughter.

She nodded after thinking a minute, climbing over to sit of her fathers lap, rather sleepily.

She almost instantly fell asleep.

Jurri started to chuckle. "She really was tired, we woke her up at 1:00 in the afternoon, she should be fine when it's night-time." She said, watching her husband move Yuuki so that she was laying down on his lap.

"Yes. So Juuri," Haruka said, looking at his wife. "What was it that you wished to speak about?"

"Yes mother." Kaname said in return. "You didn't want Yuuki to hear anything that you were ging to say, is that correct?"

Jurri sighed and said, "You saw through me," A slight smile forming on her face. "Kaname, I want you to watch Yuuki while we are at the ball. I don't want the other vampires to go after her, so take her outside when you have the chance. Haruka, we're going to be stalling correct?" Her eyes darting from Kaname to Haruka.

Haruka nodded, while Kaname said a quite "Yes."

XxXxXx

About an hour and a half before the car stopped and they all got out of the car; Haruka holding the drowsy Yuuki.

They made their way into the building from the back and made their way in the hallways until they met a blond man with wrinkled skin.

"Ah, Kuran-sama, you managed to make it." The man said as if in almost a sneer.

"Yes we have Ichijo." Jurri said, on her guard.

"Kaname-sama, I do believe that Takuma is in the waiting room, if you wish to see him." Ichijo said, referring to his grandson.

"I'll see to him later." Kaname said, in a mature voice.

"Do what you will. I am guessing that this young lady is the Princess of Kuran?" He said next.

"Yes, she is. Yuuki, say hello." Jurri said to her daughter who was watching the older man with her dark eyes.

"Hello! My name is Yuuki, nice to meet you!" She said rather forcefully; something didn't feel right about him...

"The pleasure is all mine, Yuuki-sama." He said, bowing his head.

"Ichijo, if you don't mind, we would like to go to our room and wait till the festivites start." Jurri said, sighing internaly at Yuuki's behavior. She knew how her cute little daughter could be, she sensed danger in him too.

"Yes, I'll have a maid send up a message when he festivites start then." Ichijo said, gruffly.

"Very well." Haruka said, slidding besides Ichijo, Jurri and Kaname following his actions.

"Ah," Kaname said, pausing, making his family stop with him. "Ichijo-san, if you don't mind, can you send Takuma so the private room if you will?"

"Yes Kaname-sama, I'll get to it." Ichijo said, his voice getting steely.

"Thank you very much." Kaname said, walking off, making his family start up again.

After a few minutes they made it to the private room, it was a rather bright room that had red walls and matching furniture that looked as if it was imported from a far off state. Haruka placed Yuuki down on the floor, as she started explorig the large room, taking her chance to sit on a loveseat, where Kaname moved to sit next to her.

At least five minutes passed before someone knocked on the door, Kaname shifted to get the door but Haruka beet him too it.

"Takuma, nice to see you again." Haruka said, smiling at he young boy who knocked on the door. He had shiny golden hair and a chubby face. A big smile right in the middle of it.

"Its great to see you too Haruka-sama." The young boy said, bowing.

"Come on in, we were expecting you." Haruka said, opening the door wider so Takuma could enter.

"Thank you sir." Takuma said, entering the large room. "Hello Jurri-sama." He said afterwards.

"Good afternoon Takuma." She said smiling at him.

He smiled in return and looked at Kaname, who Yuuki was hidding trying to tell if this new person was a foe; like the other man, or a friend.

He had a rather cheery nature and he seemed nice enough. She didn't sense anything bad... Friend then?

"Hello Kaname-kun, nice too see you again-." Takuma said, before his blue eyes landed on Yuuki who had her head peeking from Kaname's back. "Err, hello. Grandfather told me that I would be surprised, and I am sorry if I am rude saying this, but who is this?"

"You haven't heard from Ichijo? She is our five year old daughter, we are introducing her to the others tonight." Juuri said, a nervous smile coming onto her face.

"Oh," Takuma said, his round face looking very surprised. "Well, it's nice to meet you, my name is Takuma Ichijo, nice to meet you." He said smiling, a hand extended torwards Yuuki.

Hesatating, Yuuki slowly extended her hand and shook Takuma's hand. "I'm Yuuki! Nice too meet you!"

* * *

**Listening to:** Ashes to Ashes by David Bowie

**A/N:** WOOOOOOOT! Chapter done! Owwie... I just hit my head -3-. Oh well, I guess a shorter chapter... But you'll just have to live... Sorry! I am going to be updating again in two weeks, so I hope that you guys will stick around for that! I am going to be working on my other stories, so I hope you guys will check them out! They are better than this... Lol... So I'll see you in two weeks!

Till then!

With much love,

XOXO,

Usuilove21~ (10-18-10) 


	5. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note.**

**A/N: **I know I might get my head chewed off right now, but "**What If**" is on Hiatus.

I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 9th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
